


I'm Not Afraid

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Emotionally Unstable Kaneki, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Hide, sad kaneki, understanding Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Hide continued to look into Kaneki's eyes - er, eye. He'll never tell him he's scared, worried he might not recognize him, not when he knew what confessing that would do to him. Instead, he put on a brave face - just like when Kaneki had been leaning over him, ready to take a bite out of his neck after confronting Nishiki."Hey," He whispered, watching as one of Kaneki's Kakuja Kagune twitched at the sound of his voice. "So, you're becoming even more stronger now, huh? That's good. Your family needs it," He closed his eyes. "I love you, Kaneki Ken."OR Hide comes face to face with Kaneki in his Kakuja form for the first time, and tells him it's okay.





	I'm Not Afraid

He felt the hairs standing on ends on the back of his neck before he'd even realized what was happening. A sudden urge to shudder, and to curl up on himself came over him, and Hide blinked, pausing in his TV show as he looked at the floor above his. The Omega in him was whimpering at the sense of danger, wanting to escape, yet his inner sixth sense told him to check it out - since this feeling only ever came when Hide was in the presence of a ghoul. And since Ayato was out and about, that could only leave one ghoul that Hide knew and loved.

Kaneki.

Getting up, Hide made his way over to the apartment door, putting on his shoes and headed in the direction where his sense of danger was leading him to.

If Hide had any self-preservation, he would've listen to his Inner Omega screaming at him not to go, that clearly his Alpha was upset and it was too dangerous for him to be around him; not to mention he was carrying a child. If his Alpha had suddenly lashed out at him, he could endanger the child, and who knows _how_ his Alpha would react to that.

Hide kindly told his Inner Omega to shut the fuck up.

Walking up the steps leading to the next floor, where it was completely empty sans a few furniture, Hide's sixth sense had gotten stronger; there was sweat coming down his neck, hair on his arms now standing, and he could feel his heart racing the more he came closer to the sense of danger and power. The Omega in him continued to cower, practically begging Hide to turn tail and wait for his Alpha to calm down, but Hide knew that something was wrong from the very moment he'd started to sweat.

Kaneki was a powerful Alpha and ghoul. Hide knew that. He had always known Kaneki held power within him, yet had suppressed it when they were younger because Kaneki was a gentle soul - never wanting to hurt a fly, and was always crying about something. At the time, it didn't make sense as to why Kaneki was presented as an Alpha when his personality didn't quite match most Alphas Hide knew, or even the stereotypical one, in which Alphas likes to think that all Omegas are good for is breeding, but he was slowly understanding.

Kaneki may not act like the rest of the Alphas, but when it came to something he loved, cherish, and wants to protect, he'll fight tooth and nail for it. Sure Kaneki would still get beaten up at the end, but at least the other Alphas didn't leave without a scratch either; just as injured as Kaneki was.

And this only came out more when Kaneki was turned into a ghoul - combined with Rize's own strength. And then the torture, and suddenly, Hide had a very powerful, caring, and sometimes nonsensical Alpha on his hands. Maybe that's why his Omega never wanted anyone else, aside from Hide's own feelings towards Kaneki anyway.

But now something was wrong. Kaneki was strong, but not the type of strong that made Hide want to _run away._ He had met many ghouls like this on his search for Kaneki - he typically avoided them because Hide knew he wouldn't stand a chance if they decided to make him their next meal - and that's _if_ they aren't aware of Hide being an Omega (he tries his best to hide his Omega scent when dealing with stronger, Alpha ghouls. As it has been proven in the past, if they caught on to him being weaker than they are, Hide might've been mated a long time ago, and he wasn't sure how he'd felt about that). No, something was wrong with his Alpha, and Hide wanted to support him, as a friend, as a lover.

He'd barely made it when he heard a loud crash, followed by a choked scream, and Hide was rushing through the door before he could stop it. Busting through the door, Hide came to a stop, nearly falling on his face as he did so, and choked.

The damage done to the walls were incredible, monstrous even. He had seen Kaneki do damage to buildings, but they were never to _this_ extent, when it looked like the walls were about to cave in on themselves. They were crumbling, and Hide wonders if it was time for them to move.

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound - like tiny legs banging against each other. He slowly turned his head away from the wall and came face to face with the thing that created it.

Kaneki. And yet....

He was different, Hide immediately thought, to which....duh. Of course he was different. He had a mask on that only had one eye - his ghoul eye - and there were these things that looked like centipede legs around his torso, the colors being black-red, and it looked as though Kaneki didn't recognize anything, huddling into a corner.

"Kaneki....?" He whispered, when Kaneki's head snapped up, and _literally turned_ around to face him - bending at the neck.

Seeing it made Hide flinch, his inner Omega whimpering.

Kaneki's one eye stared at him, possibly trying to see if Hide was a friend or a threat. When he didn't move, Kaneki's head snapped back into place, and suddenly, Kaneki was  _moving._ Moving so fast, Hide felt a hitch in his breathing, his heart nearly giving out, when Kaneki appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. Speaking of which, the eye in the mask was still _looking_ at him, and Hide was creeped out to the max.

He wanted to run, to get away.  _Everything_ about this was life-threatening, and Hide was sure he wouldn't make it out alive.

A low clicking sound was heard from Kaneki as he backed away, sniffing slightly, and yet the centipede-like things - Kaneki's _Kakuja_ Hide quickly realized, though incomplete it looks like - were still poise as a threat - as if Kaneki was seriously considering slicing Hide up to bits.

"Kaneki..." He gulped, staring into the eye. "It's me....Hide..."

Kaneki stiffen.

For a moment, he didn't say anything, and Hide wondered if Kaneki would kill him now when-

 _"Hide...?"_ Kaneki whispered out, sounding like a lost child. When Hide looked back into his eyes, eye, he realized there was some recognition in them, a look of horror reflecting back at him. Suddenly, Hide no longer felt scared and wanted to hide, not when his Alpha wasn't himself and he knew it.

The twin tails of Kaneki's Kakuja lowered, yet, one of them reached out to him, clearly wanting to touch him - much like Kaneki's regular Kagune sometimes, when he allows them to break free around Hide. The human allowed it to happen, nearly giggling when the tiny claws that Hide supposed were legs lightly scratched at his skin.

Why had he been so afraid of Kaneki now? Sure, this new form was terrifying, and if Hide were to be honest, he never wants to see it again - especially when it seems like Kaneki isn't aware of anything in this form - but it was still Kaneki. Still his Alpha. Still his _mate._

Hide was lot of things, and yes he knew he was being dumb when it came to Kaneki. He loved this man, this person, his friend, and he realize he would never, ever, truly be afraid of Kaneki. Would give his left arm - literally, metaphorically - for him, if it meant he was helping, if it meant Kaneki could live even if he dies.

Staring at the white-haired ghoul before him, Hide smiled.

If Kaneki knew that Hide would give up his life for him, and for his child, he'll probably threw a fit. That's why it's one secret he'll never tell Kaneki, never tell him how much he means to him.

Hide continued to look into Kaneki's eyes - er, eye. He'll never tell him he's scared (of him, of his new form), worried he might not recognize him, not when he knew what confessing that would do to him. Instead, he put on a brave face - just like when Kaneki had been leaning over him, ready to take a bite out of his neck after confronting Nishiki.

"Hey," He whispered, watching as one of Kaneki's Kakuja Kagune twitched at the sound of his voice. "So, you're becoming even more stronger now, huh? That's good. Your family needs it." He closed his eyes. "I love you, Kaneki Ken."

He lent down to kiss the mask, watching as it slowly fade away and revealed that beautiful face he was starting to miss. Kaneki just stared at him, eyes wide, a single tear falling down the left side of his face.

"I love you so much." He muttered, pressing his face into Kaneki's hair. He could feel his Alpha trembling, and he knew he didn't have to speak, not with his words.

He knows Kaneki loves him too.   


End file.
